


(Willow)Clan wasn't built in a day

by tumble8



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Willowstar needs a hug, spoiler alert: she doesn't get one 💔
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumble8/pseuds/tumble8
Summary: She's been trying for too long.It's time to finally succeed.





	(Willow)Clan wasn't built in a day

_I_ _guess..._

Willowstar felt her tiny chocolate frame tremble as a sea of golden and tangerine flames engulfed the terrain in a flashing glow. Her claws clenched around the burnt strip of timber as dark gray puffs of smoke flooded her paws like the currents that has ignited her slip into insanity. Her transparent tears shimmered against the shimmering sparks that waltzed through the clearing. Falling and resuming in forceful geysers, filling her lungs with their salty residue and curling a knotted loop around her spine. When did it suddenly become so hard to breathe? 

The case of the current situation was irrelevant however, as former screams of terror and anguish became muffled under the sharp crackling of the inferno she had created. The chaos she had created. The pain she had created - to get them all to finally see the damage StarClan's abuse and manipulation could cause. Because if they wouldn't listen with a goddamn war, it appeared she'd have to use more...𝙙𝙧𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙘 measures. 

Out of nowhere, a fit of giggles erupted through her throat. Broken and hollow, as if she were choking on blades of grass. It took too many unbearable moons. Too many moons and feeling overwhelmed under the pressure of her unwanted title. Too many moons of watching those she loved the most slip between her paws like grains of sand. Too many moons of being ridiculed and forced to comply with her abusers just because she wanted to prove a point. Just because she wanted to be _**free.** _

But now...now she had finally succeeded. After trying for so long, she had succeeded. And yet even with the satisfaction, the sorrow never faded. It lingered like a phantom and that never knew when to take it's problematic nature elsewhere. She took a few staggering steps forward, briefly wondering when the world around her fell silent. Black and scarlet clouds dotted her vision as her figure swayed from side to side. She tried to grab on to the base of an unburnt tree, but she could barely feel what she was holding before she collapsed upon the grains she used to rule. 

_ It was never meant to be. _


End file.
